Desert Rose
by dreamer's dream
Summary: Draco Malfoy is dark and angsty, and hermione is curious. will something bloom out of this interaction.
1. Painful Artist

Desert Rose By Dreamer's Dream  
  
Prelude: Believe me...  
  
The Malfoy manor was cold and empty. The creatures that lurked around it were indeed empty figures. Bodies without soles. Slaves forever to serve my wicked father. This is my story. The story of my despicable and embarrassing life. I shall tell all. Nothing to hide anymore. I have once feared Lucius, now I am fearless. I do not care what they all will say. I will tell you all about my child hood and how I meet her. The desert rose I have been aching to feel. The thorns make her beautiful. Believe me.... she is my life. Her existence is the only thing that took me away from the Malfoy Manor. The sound of her voice was my lullaby when I could not sleep. Her eyes were my light when I was consumed by darkness. Please listen.  
  
Chapter 1: Painful artist  
  
I was three when it first started. When I first felt pain. My father had his "guests" over to see me. To congratulate my mother and father of their new addition. I was the perfect son when I was two, at three I was nothing. I was in my room, my nanny reading her black lace romance novel close by. I had always been gifted in the arts, yet no one seemed to notice. I had just drawn my first portrait. It was messy and poorly drawn, by at three I thought it was the most beautiful thing two human hands could make. It was a portrait of the family. My gorgeous and innocent mother next to my strong and bold father and I. It looked like the perfect family and I wanted to show off my creation to everyone. I stood from the carpeted floor of my dark room and ran toward the door. My nanny didn't even notice. I believe she was still captivated by her sex novel. I ran down the stairs as fast as my week legs could go. My smile could have been measured. It was the first time I had smiled and apparently the last. I did not smirk and I didn't frown , I smiled. As I got to the parlor, my mom and dad were laughing at a joke Mr. Parkinson made a minute ago. As I ran through the entrance, the laughter stopped. Every eye in the room was on me. I didn't care. All I cared about was to show my father and mother the creation. I ran up to my father with a broad smile on my face and held up the picture. I could see my mother smile for a split second before her face turned stern. My father didn't even bother to look at it. His face was cold and unforgiving. My smile slowly vanished. I was still holding up the picture desperately trying to show my love for them. Tears welled up in my eyes but my father never glanced down. I turned to my mother. I attempted to show her the picture. She looked over at my father's mean face and knew that she could not look at it. Tears were now freely rolling off my eyes. I shock the picture in front of her face. Why won't she look at it?  
  
"Mommy?" I said quietly through my tears. I turned to my father.  
  
"Daddy?" and then it happened. It struck me like lighting. It hurt like hell. I had just been smacked in the face for drawing a picture. I was now his slave. I was on the floor, grabbing my cheek. I felt like crying out in pain. I felt like screaming and yelling, but that moment o learned the most important thing ever. Never cry. It will only come worst.  
  
That night I almost died. For a three year old to experience so much pain wasn't healthy. My sweat, innocent blood was everywhere. I could see my mother at the door crying her jade eyes out. She was trembling and her hands were covering her mouth. I wanted so much just to be hugged. That is the reason I drew that damn picture. I wanted to be hugged. I wanted to be loved, but it never came. All that followed that drawing were punches and kicks and cuts.  
  
As my father left my room, blood all over his cloak, I looked up to see my mother being dragged off. I could hear her screaming all the way down the hall. I wanted to help her. I wanted to do anything but lay motionless on the tile floor. I could hear strong, violent kicks. I was scared, alone, and innocent.  
  
That night was a nightmare, and I wanted to never wake up, but I did. I woke up over and over and over again. 


	2. Don't cry

(Authors Note- I'm very thankful for all the wonderful reviews and sorry about the spelling errors)  
  
Chapter 2: Don't cry  
  
This torture went on until I started Hogwarts. He no longer beat me every single night because...well...he wasn't there. It's very strange, no matter how long I had experienced the pain of the Crucio curse I never got used to it. No matter how many times my father would strike me with that cane of his, I never got used to that either. I was cruel and cold to the rest of the world in Hogwarts because I was envious. I didn't understand how Potter and Weasley and her could be so happy. I hated them because I wanted to be them. The Gryffindor lions, the Golden Trio. Whatever you want to call them, they could never be hurt. I, on the other hand, was mean and selfish and rude. I, Draco Malfoy, was the enemy. I was the deatheater's son.  
  
Saturday morning, I awoke with the sun's crystal beans on my face. The room was cold and empty, much like my existence for the past seven years. It is my seventh year at Hogwarts and I am Head Boy. Guess who the Head Girl is! You must have no clue. You must sit there and wonder! Ofcourse I am being totally sarcastic. Who else would it be but not Granger. I would have loved to criticize Granger that fine morning but I had better things to do. I decided to take a long walk down to the lake since I had at least three more hours until classes start.  
  
The lake was my sanctuary. It would not judge me or disapprove of me. It was the only place I could actually be alone with my thoughts and demons. Today was just like any other morning. I got up at least a couple of hours before the rest of the castle and took a cold shower. I got quite used to the icy liquid across my body. I would always take cold showers after beatings. It helped me try to forget. As I walked out of the bathroom, a sudden glimmer of light caught my eye. I tried to shield the light so I can see what was causing this great discomfort. There she was. Hermione Granger, fully dressed, sitting on the common room sofa, reading a particularly thick book. I was stunned. I was usually the type of person that enjoyed taunting Hermione...I mean Granger. This time I wanted to come near her. These little things were intruding my mind. I wanted to see what book she was reading. I wanted to know the author. I wanted to taste what she was sipping on.  
  
"What the fuck, why am I so frickin' interested" I said to myself and snapped to my regular routine.  
  
"Granger, Granger, Granger. What are we going to do with you?" I said slyly as I walked down the stone steps. She didn't answer, just kept reading.  
  
"I believe my comment was directed to you Ms. Mudblood." How dare she ignore me? Did she really believe she would get away with it? No answer came. She just took another sip from her huge mug.  
  
"Are you not capable of words? Or did you simply learn how to keep your mouth shut in front of your superiors?" I knew this comment would trigger her, and personally I am glad it did. Suddenly a great snap came from her area. She had shut the book with such force that the coffee table quaked. Without looking at me she uttered. "Malfoy, I am choosing to ignore your silly, childish comments because they are at no use to me. I am not going to take this especially this early." She got up and walked out the door. I folded my arms in front of my chest. "She's a feisty one".  
  
The day passed as any other. I saw the Golden Trio, happy as usual, and I knew I had to say something to them. I knew I had to insult them at least once. I really don't know why I enjoyed taunting them but I knew that it made me feel better about my miserable existence. I was walking on the second floor hallway, when I saw Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood laughing at a joke Weasel had just said. I noticed that the Mudblood was holding on to Potty like they were going. I little smirk showed up on my face. I glanced at the floor and started walking. Did it happen on purpose or by accident is still arguable, but I pushed Potter's shoulder and he pushed back? He protectively wrapped an arm around Granger and whispered something in her ear. She gave me the dirtiest look and hurried off somewhere. All three of us looked after her until she was not seen, then Potter shot me the death glare. I see he got some balls over the summer. "You got something to saw Malfoy" he spat at me. I just smirked. "What ever do you mean?" I said, trying to sound innocent. "Don't play with us Malfoy, we don't need your crap." Said Weasley rather boldly, as he came closer to me. "Listen Weasley, Potter, I have nothing to say to you. You obviously are feeling like dying today. I would be more then happy to accomplish your little goal so watch your mouth." I spat his venom right back at Weasley. "Or what?" Potter said, challenging me. "Want to find out?" I was ready for him. I felt like fighting anyways. "You boys have to stop eventually. Its getting old" Hermione's voice crept up out of nowhere. She came at the best time. "Not unless your fucking boyfriend backs off. I was just walking dirty little mudblood bitch" I said. Now I was angry. To my surprise she started walking toward me. I wasn't sure if she was mad or just surprise. Out of nowhere I felt her hand come in contact with my face. The slap was hard and pissed me off. I instantly grabbed her hand and squeezed her wrist tight. "Ah!" she whispered, trying to sound as fearless as possible. "Get your fucking hands off of her!" growled Potter. He took his wand out a pointed it straight at my heart. "Tell your bitch, Potter, to learn some manners" As I said this I looked dead straight into her eyes and pushed her off of me to Weasley. Weasley caught her effortlessly and I saw him rubbing gently on her wrist as he shot me deadly glances. I decided I had enough. I turned away from them and headed straight back to the head boy quarters. When I got to my room I saw a letter on my coffee table. A cold sweat started to emerge. I came closer and my fears were approved. In dark read ink it showed the Malfoy Manor crest. I took a deep breath and read the letter. Dear Draco. I hope your first few days at hogwarts are pleasant. I also hope you are still aware of our agreement. Don't screw this up for me Draco. You know the punishment for screwing up. The dark lord insisted that I give you one last good beating before your initiation. I think I shall listen to him. I will greet you sometime this week. Till then  
  
Father  
  
I crumbled the paper in my hand and sank down to my knees. "God no" I whispered to the air. A single tear ran down my cheek. 


End file.
